Sam Moramee
Appearance Sam is a fairly tall male with an athletic build. He has a Lion tail. His tail is usually hidden under the back of his shirt. His hair is long and messy, he usually has his hair in a style so his bangs cover his left eye. Sam's casual outfit consist of a open black zip-up hoodie, a blue T-shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. He has has various other casual outfits with Various color schemes. However Sam's combat clothing have been shown to have a red and black color scheme. Sam's combat clothing has shown to be different from his casual clothing. His combat clothing is shown to be lighter so he could remain agile without the limitations of holding back swings and such. Personality Sam has shown to be a optimistic, outgoing, semi-childish person. Despite his teammates saying he should take his job more seriously, he retaliates with "if I was serious all the time life would just be dull". As he believes there should be a balance between being serious and Childish. Even though many believe Sam is bipolar, he actually isn't. It usually takes a lot to get him stirred up or angry but the moment. Someone he cares about is in danger he takes the matter into his own hands. Despite Sam being outgoing and optimistic, he's very quiet at first but once he eases up. He never shuts up. Skills & Abilities Sam's ability remains unknown but from the information gathered. His ability is extremely dangerous as he refuses to use it(unless the situation is dire). His secondary ability and even his class are still unknown. Many believe Sam's abilities from the many classes within Syrria. Some even have theorized that his ability could be beast transformation otherwise known as Beast Physiology. Others believe he may be capable of wielding the almost uncontrollable flames of hell. Sam's skill with a sword is shown to be very high at a possible onyx level. Leaving his foes dumbfounded when they learn of his skill with a blade. He has also shown to be capable of wielding almost any weapon he is given. Even though he has never been trained to use any other type of weapon, and has demonstrated great combat levels. He is also very skilled at hand-to-hand combat with a vast knowledge of different types of martial arts. History ' Sam was born to a lovely mother and father. However Sam's father went missing just before his birth leaving. His mother to raise his brother and him, for the most part it was a good life nothing too bad. However not all good things last, Sam's mother began to start dating again and sadly her choice of men were not be fitting. Sam's mother was constantly abused right before his eyes, along with his brother. The abuse was so horrible Sam's mother was terrified to leave, then, one night while she was being hit. Sam's ability triggered and he blacked out and when he came to the man was on the floor looking bloody. Sam looked at his hands and fell back horrified at what he had done. Sam's mother had picked him up and held him tightly. While uttering sorry's to him because she felt as if she made him worry about her. It was then that Sam wanted to become a guardian and protect those around him. While at combat school Sam was bullied because like most Kyntar he had two physical animal trait. After a while Sam became fed up with it and became annoyed with the group of students, he took action by beating them up. The other kids ran in fear calling him a demon or a monster, Sam ignored it for the most part of his life. However deep down he felt as if he wasn't an ordinary Kyntar as if he were different, once he explained. This to his mother she simply just told him that he was special and that when the time comes she will tell him the truth. Sam accepted this and only worked harder to become a guardian, so one day while at school. A group of kids were bullying a girl, a saiyan(people who have inner beasts), Sam upon impulse ran to the girls side. Beating up the kids who were picking on her, after he was done he knelt down and asked the girl if she was okay. As Sam grew up the friendship between him and the girl only became closer. The two were practically inseparable, but tragedy struck and the girl moved to the northern kingdom. He has never heard from her since but he knows one day the two will meet again. '''Relationship with Others ' '''Trivia * Sam's Black and Red Color Scheme alludes to the Marvel universe Carnage. * The name of his sword alludes to an earlier version of Sam * Team SLVR also appears in a RWBY fanfic titled SLVR:Vol.1 * His Revolvers are named after the sisters from Akame ga Kill Category:Characters